LED has many advantages such as lightweight, low driving voltage, long lifespan, fast response, environmental friendliness, high color saturation and short driving time, and is viewed as a new light source with great potential in energy saving.
The LED light source can be divided into white-light LED light source and RGB LED light sources. By using the color-filterless technology, the three color lights emitted by the RGB LED are mixed in time domain mixture into white light. The white-light LED has lower cost, but the RGB LED has superior color characteristics.
Currently, LED has many implementations in dimming control and can be used in decoration illumination such as illumination control (control of the brightness and the colors), security system and smart homes.
In the past, prior to the LED illumination control, the color control database must be analyzed and constructed first to achieve accurate color control. However, if more combinations of light mixing are desired, a large volume of measurements must be performed in advance. Moreover, if the LED dies are to be replaced, the above process must be repeated.